


moxians长长的fo同人计划

by moxians



Category: free-out
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxians/pseuds/moxians
Summary: 禁止让真人看到找我玩找我玩啊





	moxians长长的fo同人计划

大概就是我计划的fo同人（当然ao不一定都是fo）  
大致cp和计划是：  
佐冰  
1.关于称呼（h）  
2.冰冰Cosplay（h）  
3.日常  
冰佐  
1.日常（已发）  
2.演出  
3.没想好形容但是h  
源杰（GK）  
1.日常  
2.没想好形容的h  
高梁  
1.GB的日常  
2.健身房（可能会加点h）  
r2（20000*早安）  
1.日常

至于胖光...他自己快乐去叭  
我在想要不要满足冰冰写个他和女明星的同人唔  
然后写个高天佐的bg同人  
张思源这个男的好a!

fo越来越好!一定会做大!我爱fo我爱光光我爱冰冰我爱tz我爱r2我爱kk!!


End file.
